The Transparent Kaleidoscope
by devious-heartless
Summary: It's a lonely, cloudy night for America...and it's only now that he begins to find appreciation for Canada. Rated T for slight curses.


**A.N.: Whew. Finally, I can push back my gradeschool days behind me, and look forward to highschool life! (or should I?) I am writing this in lieu of my graduation day at SPCP, though it was a couple of days ago already. Again, this is dedicated to XSoulResonanceX and XxSylentSoulx. I don't know why but talking with you guys through PM, helped me a lot to make this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HAP. **

* * *

><p>With the everyone out, America thought he would have a very lonely night. Tony wasn't going to come over unless there were new video games to play, and he hadn't found the time to visit the game shop. Phone calls probably wouldn't come that night just after the World meeting. Being alone in your house was like a horror movies...and as much as he loved them, he didn't want to become part of one.<p>

Glancing at his desk, he saw the draft of a letter he had given to Canada...

_To Canada:_

_I know I've been a suck-ish brother over the years. Heck I am even now. So...I'd like to apologize. Wow. Something that you'd never expect coming from me. I agree. Well...I'm sorry for the times when I didn't notice you, and for the times when you needed me as a brother. If you ever decide to forgive, I'm just here...so feel free to meet me in my place today_

_From: America_

What kind of a brother would send a crappy letter like that?

America felt that he would.

Looking out the window, he saw a huge cloud covering the sky. Nothing could be said, except it was violet, or even purple like as it lazily drifted in the atmosphere.

_His eyes were violet yet there was a transparency to them. There was color yet there was none. He'd always blink too much for me to know the real colour..._

America knew it. Canada always had violet eyes. Yet every time he looked at them, they seemed to be forever changing like a kaleidoscope. His eyes would always vary from shades of blue to violet, and now he could hardly tell what his real eye colour was.

There always seemed to be this depth in it, that had always made him feel at home. Something in them, made him feel it was okay to barge over to his place, even when he was more of a bother, than a help really.

The world knew them as siblings, yes, but they never regarded the fact that they were parent-less, something that was a package and parcel of being a nation. Despite being raised by the same nation, it never went to pass that America was more well known, than the quiet Canada.

The two images. The look-a-likes. One mistaken for the other, though Canada was the one often mistaken for America.

_He would always take the blame for me. Even when he got to be close friends with Cuba, sometimes he still thinks that I am Canada..._

He managed to stumble upon a chair leg he didn't see in the dark. Cursing, he picked himself up, he turned towards the curtains, and opened the curtains.

_Why didn't I see it before?_

The stars were shining bright that night. The cloud that had been covering them had now passed, and was drifting off somewhere else.

Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you know they are there for you.  
>And...stars had their own colours too right? Red, orange, white, yellow...and forever the violet-blue ones, that he can never seem to distinguish apart.<p>

Looking up he was distracted, from the noise that was coming from behind. When he was fully aware of it, he looked behind to see who it was.

Canada looked up to him with glistening eyes. "America...I've been here for the past few minutes..." he said.

Forgetting the feeling you'd get when the person you wanted to talk too suddenly appeared at your place, America ran towards him and hugged Canada tightly. They both staggered under the sudden hug, but didn't fall over.

"I didn't think you'd come!" he said in a muffled voice.

"I didn't think I'd go in here either. But when I saw your door open I thought..." he said with his voice trailing off. Then starting off with a worried rant "You should be more careful. What if a burg-"

But America didn't let him finish his sentence. He fished out his gift from the pocket, and eagerly gave it to Canada.

"What's this?" Canada said, knowing that something from America could be _anything_.

"It's something for you! C'mon, let's go for a walk outside! I've got a lot of stuff that I want to show you!" And he was already at the door.

"W-Wait!" Canada yelled as he barely managed to catch up. The "gift" fell out of it's wrapping, so he bent down to pick it up.

As he held it, Canada couldn't help but feel tracks of tears fall from his eyes.

_We'll always be there for each other._

A flat rectangular key chain. One side the American Flag, on the other the Canadian Flag.

_We'll always be there for each other._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. Story's over. I have this feeling that something's wrong with it. If there are any willing Beta Readers out there...please help. Sorry if it was filled with a bad plot or such, or that it was a waste of time for you to read it. Review?<strong>


End file.
